Recuerdos de otra vida
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: ¿Puede una visión del futuro traer luz sobre un pasado olvidado? Ésta es la duda que se le planteará a Seiya


**Nota 1: **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada.

**Nota 2: **La cita, ligeramente modificada, con la que comienzo la historia pertenece al capítulo _El campo en el que yo he muerto_, de Expediente X

**Recuerdos de otra vida**

"_**A veces también sueño que yo he vivido una vida casi como la de los sabios y que he recorrido caminos ya andados. Tal vez fallecí hace tres siglos en un arrogante acto de exceso de confianza y, tras aquel acto, la súplica de una segunda oportunidad fue tan sentida, tan… instintiva, que la luz dejó a un lado a la muerte y la vida no quedó empañada del todo. Restos dispersos de ella quedaron convertidos en tenues recuerdos; como ahora, cuando una vez más el objetivo vuelve a estar a mi alcance."**_

Rodorio, 20 de diciembre de 2050

Han pasado ya sesenta largos años. Sesenta, digo bien. Jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a vivir tanto. Ahora soy un viejo casi octogenario y, al mirarme al espejo, no son ya los rizos castaños y esos ojos brillantes color miel los que me saludan desde el otro lado. Canas y arrugas se reparten mi cabeza y todo mi ser. No es sólo mi cuerpo el que está cansado, sino también mi alma. Fuera, el sol de Apolo brilla con toda su fuerza. Aquí dentro, es la oscuridad del Hades la que, día a día, se va haciendo fuerte. Mis hijos y algunos de mis sobrinos, hoy también al servicio del Santuario, piensan que no podrían vencerme en combate; que la experiencia de estos viejos huesos vale más que todo el empuje de la juventud. Y yo no quiero entristecer sus sonrisas con el anuncio de mi próxima muerte. Porque ya la siento, la huelo, escucho su susurro por las noches, cuando siento la cama fría a pesar de que Shaina no se ha apartado ni un solo día de mi lado desde que Saori…, quiero decir, Athena, volvió al Olimpo dejándonos a todos, al fin, a cargo de nuestras propias y desconocidas vidas. Desde ese día, en que comenzamos nuestra existencia en paz, un pequeño vacío se fue instalando en nuestro interior demostrándonos que el guerrero no puede volver a vivir en paz sin pagar un alto precio. Así fuimos desapareciendo. Y el que se iba, tiraba un poco más de los que permanecíamos aquí. De los legendarios santos de bronce, ahora sólo quedamos dos.

Por qué escribo estas líneas, te estarás preguntando tú, mi hipotético lector. Estas líneas son enteramente para ti, para mi futuro. Para que seas consciente de que eres mi pasado y mi presente. En ti se unirán el joven y atolondrado niño que explora y desarrolla su cosmos de forma accidental; el adolescente enamorado de una diosa a la que es imposible alcanzar; el héroe al que todos admiran aunque tú te consideres uno más del montón. Simplemente no quiero olvidar y necesito que tú tampoco olvides algo que vi hace ya muchos años, cuando tras la batalla contra Hades caí en aquel estado de sopor que pareció interminable.

En el mundo exterior lo llamarían experiencia cercana a la muerte. Pero fue mucho más. Me vi a mí mismo, con un rostro parecido al mío, pero no igual. Vestía la armadura de Pegaso y estaba acompañado de Tong Hu, nuestro querido y viejo maestro, y de Shion, ambos en la plenitud de su fuerza y juventud. Eran otros tiempos, otros nombres, otros rostros, otros amigos. Supe que Tenma, pues éste era mi nombre hace casi tres siglos, me veía postrado en una silla de ruedas. Y fue su visión la que a mí me permitió observarles y comprender…

Cuando al fin desperté del estado de shock en que me encontraba, vi la silla que había contemplado con los ojos de Tenma tendida en el suelo, a mi lado. Pero Apolo, con la complicidad de Ártemis, ya nos había tendido su sutil trampa y no tuve ocasión de pensar. Sólo tiempo después, cuando pudimos recuperar nuestros recuerdos, rememoré las últimas palabras que le escuché decir a Hades: "_aquél que me hirió en la era mitológica, era también el santo de Pegaso"_. Fue como si una luz se encendiera en mi cabeza y comprendí.

No sé si nos reencarnamos cada 243 años para volver a luchar o si son otros quienes deciden el cuándo de nuestro nacimiento. Ésa es la misión que te dejo a ti, mi futuro yo. Estas elucubraciones existenciales serían más propias de Shiryu o de Shun que de mí, el siempre dicharachero Seiya. Pero es algo que no he podido sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón. Cuando averigüe quién soy en realidad, o quién fui, sabré también por qué mi destino está indisolublemente ligado al de Athena. Tal vez entonces pueda romper este ciclo de continuas reencarnaciones, como diría el bueno de Shaka, para estar por siempre al lado de nuestra futura Saori, o seguir adelante y olvidar, lo que dejo a tu elección.

Supongo que también te preguntarás si le he contado esto a alguno de mis hermanos o a mi diosa. La respuesta es no, nunca tuvimos tiempo. Cuando el ciclo batallas-hospital nos dejaba algunos momentos para nosotros, cada uno tiraba por su lado sin pensar en los demás. A pesar de lo unidos que siempre estuvimos, necesitábamos alejarnos los unos de los otros para olvidar, superar y seguir adelante con nuestras respectivas vidas. En cuanto a Saori, como he dicho antes, cuando el tiempo estuvo a nuestro favor y las luchas acabaron, ella desapareció. Volvió al Olimpo, con los suyos. Y yo guardé mis sospechas en mi corazón.

Por supuesto, intenté investigar por mi cuenta. Encontré la tumba de Tenma. Averigüe que en Rodorio hay una pequeña biblioteca donde los santos de cada época han dejado escritos para los futuros portadores de sus armaduras. Pero el santo de Pegaso nunca dejó nada. De hecho, ésta es la primera vez que escribo y supongo que fui igual de vago en anteriores encarnaciones. Está prohibido acceder a las memorias de aquellos que no han portado tu armadura, así que nunca pude averiguar nada más. Y, por lo que sé, ninguno de mis hermanos supo nunca de la existencia de esta biblioteca. Ninguno, salvo Shun. Le vi visitarla varias veces durante las frecuentes escapadas de Ikki a quién sabe dónde. Supongo que la posesión de Hades le dejó algo más que secuelas físicas. Él nunca sacó el tema y, por aquel entonces, yo ya había aprendido a respetar el silencio de los demás.

Y así pasaron los años. Yo aprendí a vivir una vida normal, dentro del Santuario, eso sí. Vivir en Japón después de todo lo que había experimentado, se hacía imposible. Con el tiempo, echamos raíces y creamos algunas familias. Manteníamos el contacto entre nosotros y nos veíamos al menos dos veces al año. Hasta que la Parca llamó a uno de nosotros mucho antes de lo que jamás pudimos pensar. Ese día nuestro grupo se rompió y ya no volvimos a vernos, al menos no como antes. Nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente y teníamos noticias los unos de los otros, pero nada más. Ahora, sólo nos reunimos en los funerales.

Pero basta de mensajes funestos y tristes pensamientos. Tú, que estás leyendo esto, eres joven y fuerte, con muchos años por delante.

Salud, felicidad y una larga vida para disfrutarla, mi joven y futuro yo.

Seiya, santo de bronce de Pegaso

**Tras depositar su testamento en la biblioteca, Seiya volvía a su casa, en el centro del pueblo. Sentía frío, aunque la temperatura no bajaba de los 10º C. Las calles eran un hervidero de gente que se preparaba para celebrar el solsticio de invierno, al día siguiente. Su bastón no le era de mucha ayuda en el enlosado suelo que entonces tenía que atravesar. Entró en su hogar cuando los últimos rayos de sol se despedían por occidente. Aquella noche el sueño vino a buscarle temprano. La sensación era más pesada de lo habitual. Mientras sus párpados se cerraban, sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa. Y es que, en la plaza del pueblo, un aedo presentaba su nuevo canto…**

"_Cuéntame, ¡oh, musa! de aquellos jóvenes de inquebrantable valor, hijos del cronida Zeus que, tras hacer frente a los sempiternos dioses, no dudaron en poner, una vez más, sus vidas al servicio de Athena, la de ojos de lechuza. _

_Háblame de su viaje a los Océanos del colérico Posidón, de su incursión al Inframundo del oscuro Hades, de su subida al Olimpo, morada de los inmortales, y de su vuelta a la madre Tierra. Háblame de la esperanza, la paz y el amor que trajeron._

_Cuéntame todo ello, ¡Oh, musa! para que los hombres de siglos venideros puedan recordar sus nombres y hazañas._

…"

_**Fin**_


End file.
